creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Think Twice
She should have thought twice. She should have watched her words, her actions. What you do and say will always come back to you. Always. I always tell people this, but for some reason they simply ignore the obvious and go about their meaningless, disgusting little ways. She should have listened. Slowly, as if hanging by a thread, my head lifts gently to the side, the soft grey of my eyes drifting to meet the barely living form of my captive. It was almost time. I had to wait until she could awake to finish what I had been sent to do. You see, I am an agent of the universe. A deliverer of justice. I am one of the many souls sent here to walk hand in hand with karma. I have been called to make this bitch pay. Pay for what she did to those kids. Those innocent, helpless children, who looked to her as a mother, got nothing but neglect and abuse in return. She seared the pain and neglect into their tiny little brains, and I now I will give her the gift of payback. She should have listened. Cold, slick metal met with the soft, warm flesh of my fingers as they glided along the side of the tray I had prepared for my guest. Without removing my vision from the face of the once so confident woman, my fingers fumbled through the instruments on the small metal tray until they came upon my first set of devices. They would be necessary to begin. The right corner of my plump rosy pink lips curled just slightly as I saw her begin to stir. A tiny moan eclipsed the bloodied, cracked surface of her lips. I watched in silence for a moment, the curve of her chest rising and falling with increasingly less shallow breaths as the skin was pulled taught over her collar bone. I was surprised to see, since she had recently been blessed with a fourth child to ruin with her drug-induced psychotic parenting skills that her breasts were still quite flat and shapeless. Such a shame. Breast milk is a child's healthiest choice, unless of course you've ruined it with a needle or pill. Just another strike against this mother of the year. A blink, then a squint, followed by a sudden gasp of fright. Wrists tugged against the thick black zip ties, their white flesh already grinding beneath the unforgiving plastic. The dark brown pools of her eyes had settled on me, flickering with the flames of dread as she realized she was secured to the thick wooden beam behind her. Both legs had been bound with the same care, the zip ties pulled tight enough to cut through the first layer of flesh. Offering my signature smile, a happy little jig performed by my lips that always brightened the room, my left hand lifted to meet a single rogue strand of strawberry blonde hair to quickly whisk it back away behind my ear. Elastic bands simply didn't do the trick for days like today, and I added a new hair clip to my mental shopping list. We'd be going as a family on Saturday, so I'd have to remember that. Side stepping around the metal tray I'd prepared for her, I held a small plastic container of fish hooks her ex-boyfriend had left behind at my house a few days ago. Each one was crusted with filth, reminiscent of the filth of a whore like her. They fit the situation quite well, didn't they? My face lit with pride, adorning the thrown of my lips with an even brighter smile then before. I enjoyed the feeling of a clever cliché. Closing the distance between us with only two steps, I reached into my pocket with my spare hand to retrieve a wadded up sock her oldest son had left on my porch the other day whilst playing with my youngest. Immediately I crammed the dirty garment into her face, mashing it up against her mouth as she clenched her jaw tight. Obviously, she had seen it coming, but she'd only last so long. I ground the sock against her lips until they came apart, viciously forcing the stiff, sweaty material against her gums. She would give into the pain, they always did. After a moment or two, her teeth parted as she attempted to cry out. Her gums had begun to bleed, small bits of the soft pink flesh speckled across her cheeks, chin and nose. My, what a mess. She really did need to think before she did things. One more reason I needed to provide this human service. That is what it was after all. Shoving the sock in between her browned teeth, I was careful not to allow her to choke on the fabric. She needed to feel what I was about to do, and she needed to watch. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." I smiled down brightly at the bloodied face in front of me. Fear doubled the size of her eyes, and as if on cue with the chime of my voice, her body began to flail the best it could within the confines of her bindings. Tight was the only way to go when it comes to ligatures, so she really had no room to move. All her fighting brought her naught by more pain as the zippy ties dug further into her flesh with each movement. Blood had begun to tickle from her wrists, ankles, and rib cage. Oh yes, I hadn't forgotten the age old tricks. After all, this was not my first dog and pony show. I didn't have time for many pleasantries, as the kids would be back in a few hours. We had arranged a play date for them all, and they'd be arriving in exactly three hours. Her children would soon be here as well, which meant I needed to make extra sure she wouldn't make a peep. I also needed to make extra sure she was alive to hear them as they danced around their dear auntie with the happiest of laughter. Laughter filled with love. They really were such beautiful children. They never deserved what this wretched cunt had done to them. Silently, I thanked the universe for giving me the power to right what had been done wrong. I would protect those kids, and all children. Popping the small plastic container I had brought open, I set it gently down on the chair that sat to her left. With my left forearm, I slammed the back of her head against the post to which she was bound. I heard a pained whimper from behind the sock, but the sound was far away and muffled. Pushing hard against her brow with said arm, I picked another industrial sized zippy tie from my back pocket and wrapped it around her forehead. Once I had threaded it, I yanked it taught. The ridged black plastic dug into the skin of her brow, and as she struggled against it the best she could, it began to dig a trench into her own flesh. Reaching down to pluck a fish gut encrusted hook from the chair, I used my free hand to take a hold of her right eyelid. Jamming the hook through the bottom of the lid, I felt her body jerk and tense. Without hesitation I rammed the hook up through the eyebrow to pin the lid solidly open. I repeated this process three times on top before forcing the bottom lid open as well. Once I had finished with both eyes I retrieved the rest of the fish hooks to return to their original owner. If only he could know, I am quite sure he would shower me in thanks for the righteous service I am performing in the name of his children. Turning back toward my little metal tray, I only glanced back for a mere second as to rectify what I required from its shiny aluminum top. My fingers wrapped gingerly around a rusted old razor I had retrieved from one of my fiancé’s old knives. It had been dulled by use on every surface, its once shiny metal corroded with multiple toxic chemicals. "Since you never were very bright or very responsible... I guess you're wondering exactly why I'm doing this, hmm?" With a smile I leaned in close, using her collar bone to rest my shoulders while I prepared for my first incision. I only imagine what raced through her mind as she watched me prepare to bring her comeuppance. Unable to move, and forced to watch should remind her of the times she locked those poor children in her bedroom for several days so she could bark in her mother's face without them interrupting again. A thick droplet of blood bubbled up from the end of the rusted metal razor blade as I pressed it into her skin. I could feel her try to squirm under me, her eye lids forcing themselves against their fishhook bindings. My lips curled around even further, their pink curtains pulled back to reveal the sharp edges of my teeth. No you stupid bitch, there is no way to squirm your way out of this one. You've gone too far. I am karma, and I'm here to assist you in remembering all the rancid things you've done to your children. With one quick swipe, the length of her forehead right above the tie was laid open right to the bone. Blood poured from the tiny veins in her skin, pooling around the binding and running around the ditch she had dug into her own brow by struggling against it. She really shouldn't keep trying. There was no escape this time. There are always consequences. Always. "I can't just sit back and allow it to continue. I've kept my mouth shut for two years while I've watched you scumbag those three adorable children. You could have at least attempted to be somewhat of a mom, but instead you were a filthy, rotten cunt. Now, you're going to pay for what you did. Don't worry, they'll never know. I would never harm a child. " As I spoke, my voice fluttering between the tongue of a vicious mamba and the happiness of morning sunshine, I went on about my chore. Each cheek was sliced clean through twice; just enough for me to be assured that she wouldn't choke on her son's dirty sock. I then moved onto her nose. This would be a delicate task since I didn't want her to drown in her own blood. Well, at least not yet anyway. That'd be a pity. Death is a release. Taking an old tube I have retrieved from one of our nebulizers, I jammed it up her left nostril. Once I hit the back of her nose, I carefully forced it down and into her throat. Face flushing beat red, I could hear the faint sounds of gagging as the foreign object settled into its new home. Both eyes attempted to roll into the back of her head, only resulting in a flutter of motion from those two now quite red orbs. Having assured the safety of her breathing, I took to the delicate procedure of removing her nose. Using the same rusted old razor blade, I pressed along the skin around her nose, careful to get as close to the actual skull as possible. Once I'd loosened all the flesh, I reached back to grab the household hammer. I needed to remember to put this back into my Fiancé’s tool belt once I was done. He always yelled about that. One solid swing across her nose and it came flying off, a single squish combined with a splat as it landed on the laminate flooring. Blood poor around the gaping wound, the empty hole that was once her nose filled to the brim. Pausing to flash a quick grin, I straightened the tube intended to keep her airway clear before spinning around on one heel to replace the hammer and replace it with a small cutting torch. Didn't want her bleeding too much. The human body only has so much, and without it the brain will die. That's not what we want! "I used to like you, ya'know. You were always so nice to meet, and we even hung out a couple times. I didn't even tell them when you stole those clothes. Do you have no morals...? No Ethics...? I'm just blown away by what a horrible person you've become. I don't know what happened, but I guess it doesn't matter. We're not here for closure, now are we? We're here to make you pay for your bad choices. " Each word rang through the basement, my voice full of friendly charm and vitality. I quickly cauterized the wound from her nose, having no trouble at all with the little propane torch. As soon as the flames licked her flesh in hungry compromise, I fell her body go slack beneath me. Pausing for a moment I waited to assure myself she had only passed out, the shallow raise and fall of her chest doing the job quite well. Moving on, I saw no point in an awkward silence. I hate those, don't you? It’s always better to keep the conversation going, even if it’s just one voice. Not like she could reply if she did have something to say. Almost inaudibly I left a soft chuckle lip past. "I don't understand why people ignore their personal responsibilities. I mean, back in the day we were all decent folks. There's just too much negativity in the world anymore. I'm going to help fix that though. That's why you're here. Ya'see, we have to take proper care of our children. All of us. Its takes a village! You've been such a bad mother. Locking your kids away, punching a two year old in the gut so hard she pukes, calling a baby girl a cunt. You walked out on them! I can't forgive that. No one should. It's horrib..." Barely enough to reverberate against the ear drum, a muffled groan struggled to work its way out of her chest. My voice trailed off as my eyes drifted from my little metal tray back to peer at the mangled face of that worthless cunt. Flashing a bright little smile, I spun back around ready to get back to work. Idly, I wondered what time it was. I hated waiting, best to keep busy until my babies get home. Branding my razor once again, I dropped down into a kneel before the now half-conscious woman before me. I was glad she'd woken back up; I wanted her to feel this. Every last little bit of her bad parenting needed to be refreshed in that fucked up little brain of hers. Every last little bit! "Now, don't get me wrong. He's not a very good parent either. Always with the zoo, and the same old activities. Not that you care in the least bit about your kids, but they're in better hands where they are right now. I'll take good care of them, like I always do. They can't wait to come to play with their favorite auntie, they love me so much. I love them too, ya'know. How can you not love a child? They're so innocent and full of love to give. " With a soft sigh, I couldn't help but sport a content little smile thinking about all the fun we have together. We were going to bake cookies and go for a nature walk today! They're all going to love it. This reminds me, I need to toss these tools in my bag before I head out. I'll have to toss them in the quick sand at the far end of ol' Tom's pond. Idly slicing down the side of her abdomen, I nearly put all my carefully planned effort to waste. Furrowing my brow only slightly, I carefully slipped a hand inside the four inch slot I had created in her abdominal wall. Blood gushed out around my wrist as I pushed past the slick, warm casing of her intestines. My fingers stretched and pushed, taking careful inventory of everything that it touched. I wasn't finding what I wanted. I could hear her choked sobs behind her gag, weak and pitiful. Perhaps she should of thought of this before. Another smile flashed across my rosy lips, but it was short lived as I felt rather snobbish for thinking such a spiteful thought. This was her punishment, not a time for cracking jokes at her expense. Deciding it would be better to just pull out some of the intestine out and cut it off so I could better find what I was looking for; I wrapped my fist around a chunk and yanked it out. A rush of blood gushed out onto the floor and a grimace momentarily flashed across my face. Well, I didn't want her to die yet. That wasn't good. The muffled sobs had gone silent, which meant she was probably starting to fade. This would have to do. Rising back to my full height, intestines still in hand, I made careful not to pull too hard on the organ. She needed to last at least until she heard how much her children love me from their own mouths. Again my lips twisted, contorting into a grin, my soft grey eyes peering down at the barely living form before me. "Well, it’s about time for me to go clean up. Let's get you situated before I have to head out. “The dark brown of her eyes swirled around in her heard for a moment before halfheartedly settling on my own sights. I left a friendly smile cast down at her as I went to work. "We've got a busy day today. We're making snicker doodles, and then we're going swimming up at the pond. Should be a lovely day!" As I talked, my hands worked carefully to pull a large portion of her intestines out without another gush of blood. I hadn't injured the organs, as I'd been rather ginger. He could last for a while as long as the shock didn't kill her. Perhaps a few hours, perhaps a day or two. Tugging the slimy, cushy organ upward, I dangled it over he hear like a wig, her face struggling to contort with fear as I carefully decorated her like a Christmas tree. No reason not to have a little fun with it! Once I'd positioned her intestines, I moved on to her kidneys, plucking them from her body cavity and using the torch to disconnect them. The bleeding had slowed considerably, though her body remained limp all except for the eyes. The dark brown of her visions stared listlessly into mine, almost as if she were tired. Perhaps she didn't sleep well last night. Oh well! Can't be helped now. Plopping the kidneys down in front of her I dropped back to a kneel to grab my prize. The liver! I had a hankering for some liver lately, but it can be hard to find. It takes great fried in flour and butter. The kids would love it with some French fries. Plunging my hand back into the side of her stomach, I found the organ I needed easily, as the cavity was becoming rather empty. Furling my fingers around the liver I used the razor to cut it free before quickly applying some flame to close the wound. I left the gaping hole in her stomach wide open, as it didn't really matter anymore. Besides, half of her intestines were still inside and I didn't want to half to cut them. It might just push her over the edge. No, I needed her to last. Death was a release. Snatching a plastic freezer bag from the floor beneath the metal table, I slipped the liver in before reaching for my hiking pack. The kids were bound to be here soon. What time I was it anyway? Had to be getting close. Sometimes the time just flies by so fast! As quickly as I could, I packed the used equipment beneath the towel and snacks for the children. Securing the zipper with once swift pull, I rose back to my feet. With a courteous smile I gave a quick nod of my head as my pack slapped down against my back. Not too heavy, we should be good to go! "I'll be back later. Don't go anywhere whilst we're gone." My lips curled around into a grin as I headed off toward the stairs. My babies were going to be home soon. I needed to go get cleaned up so we could play. Taking once last glance back at the mutilated body tied to that pole, I gave a little wave before heading up the stairs. "Mommmmmmmmmmy!" Arms thrown around my legs, my lips could not begin to describe my glee as my three children came chiming in the door. Behind them came my nieces and nephews. Smiles and laughter filled my home as the children came wobbling in, the sweet smell of snicker doodles filling the air with happiness. "And how is my wonderful babe today? Did you have fun?" "My words were met with a couple short and rather nondescript stories about their adventures followed by questions of when the cookies would be ready. I ushered them into the kitchen, making sure each left with a handful of little red cinnamon candies and a couple of cookies. As a content sigh whispered across my lips, I knew that directly below us she listened. It filled me with even more glee that she could hear every word, the happiness and love in her children's voices. That dirty scumbag whore had to pay attention to them now. There was nothing else for her to do! Well, except die. I hope she didn't die on my yet. Perhaps I should go check? "Save some room for dinner my loves. We're having fried liver and homemade French fries. I made plenty for everyone." I called as I unlocked the basement door. Category:Mental Illness